This invention relates to an improved ash tray assembly particularly for motor vehicles. Automotive ash trays generally known and used comprise box-shape ash receptacles and stationary covers slidably carrying the ash receptacles. Each ash receptacle carries on both its side walls ribs serving as slide members which are slidably fitted within guide tracks attached to the cover. Usually provided is a wire spring having one end fixed to the inside of the ash receptacle and the other, elongate end bent toward the underside of the cover. This end of the wire spring is in pressure engagement with the underside of the cover. The frictional engagement of the spring against the cover holds the relative positions of the ash receptacle and the cover substantially correct and stabilizes the pushing and drawing movements of the ash receptacle along the guide track.
However, this wire spring at the same time hinders complete withdrawal of the ash receptacle out of the cover for clearing ash and cigarette butts in the ash receptacle. One has to depress the wire spring with one hand while drawing the ash receptacle out of the cover with the other hand. This procedure is not only troublesome but also makes the operator's hand dirty.